Themes of Alchemy
by BrokenAngel6126
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge; This is going to be a collection of 100 oneshots. Rated T for possible language in later chapters. First theme: Introduction. The tale of Mustang's State Alchemist Exam. Slight Mustang/Hawkeye Pairing at the end.


**Here is another new story. This one is going to be a little different. If you have ever been on deviant art you might have heard of something called the 100 theme challenge. It is normally done with fan art but considering that my skill with drawing is non existant I shall do this with fanfiction. It will be a collection of one-shots and song fics all about charachters in Fullmetal Alchemist. The first theme is Introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. DO NOT SUE ME.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped forward nervously. I can't help but laugh at myself. At the State Military Academy I was considered a cocky know-it-all. Now I am shaking like a baby in a thunderstorm.<p>

"Next for the State Alchemist Exam, Roy Mustang."

I have no clue who made the announcement but at the sound of my name, I stumbled forward. 'Hell of a first impression…' I looked around for a familiar face. Then I saw Riza Hawkeye. She glared at me. "Do it." She mouthed

That was all the encouragement I needed. I straitened my self out and reached into my pocket, pulling out my gloves. I payed for them with the last of my money. I pulled them on. The pyrotex cloth feels soft against my skin. I just hope they don't fail me. I can see them all staring at me, military officials and state alchemists, all waiting to see what I will do.

I held up my hand, revealing the transmutation circle on the back.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself. I rubbed my pointer finger and thumb together. An audible snap echos around the area as the spark made from my gloves grows. In an instant it become a monstrous flame. The heat used to be unbearable to me but I've grown used to it.

That fire disappeared but I wasn't done. I rubbed my fingers together again while swinging my arm in front of me causing a curve of flame to fly towards the onlookers. Several of them gasped and I could see a couple of the alchemists preparing to combat my flames. I forced them to disperse 1 meter away from the crowd. When It was clear I could see a number of them were sweating. Riza just smirked, knowing that I would never let my flames out of my control. One of the people watching held up their hand for me to stop.

I looked around. There were some impressed faces but more were angry. I could hear the muttering. "How dare he?" "What in the hell was he thinking?" "Was he trying to attack us?" "He is unstable." "He almost killed us."

I should have expected this. We were dismissed and I turned to walk away when I was stopped.

I turned and almost walked into the Fuhrer himself.

"Meet me in my office at 17 hundred (for those of you that don't know military time, that is 5pm)"

"Yes sir," I said quietly. 'Now I've done it. Hopefully I don't get arrested.'

I met up with Riza and we walked over to central command together. She stopped outside.

"I will wait for you here."

"Fine. I just hope I come out in one piece. I pissed off a lot of people."

"You'll be fine."

I walked inside. After getting lost once, I found the Fuhrer's office. I knocked.

"Enter."

Slowly I walked in, heart pounding.

"Ahhh, Roy Mustang. That was quite a show you put on there. Some people seem to be quite unsettled by it."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

The Fuhrer frowned.

Twenty minutes later, I walked out of the building. I looked around for Riza. Finding her sitting on one of the benches, I walked over to her. She noticed me approaching and stood. I held out my hand.

"What's that for?" She asked me confused.

I took her hand in mine and shook it. "I just figured formal introductions are in order. I am Major Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist."

She looked shocked for a moment. The next she tackled me to the ground in a hug. "I knew you could do it!" She stopped for a moment and realized she was sitting on top of me. Quickly she scrambled off as both of us tried, unsuccessfully, to hide our blushes. "Uh...I mean...Hell of an introduction."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Please let me know what you think. I know this is sorta on the shorter side but the length of these stories will vary. Please Review. <strong>

**Also the next theme is Love.**

**Until then**

**KC  
><strong>


End file.
